A Cursed Blade
by jariocampox
Summary: A rewrite of A Promise in an Alley. We've all heard about how Annabeth was found by Thalia and Luke in an alley, but let's reverse the situation. They found Percy.Thalia's lovingly antagonistic. Perfect big brother Luke who makes promises he can't keep. Let's not forget Nico, the best friend left behind, and Victoria, the MIA sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is the rewrite of A Promise In An Alley, entitled A Cursed Blade. It basically has the same plot as the original, but it's written in a different way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy Jackson sighed in relief from his hiding spot in the dumpster.

The monsters had _finally _left him alone.

They'd been chasing him for two hours.

He figured he'd done a pretty good job of keeping himself alive, considering he was a six year old kid, and mentally patted himself on the back, smiling slightly.

He _knew _monsters were real. His mother had always believed him, but his sister had laughed at him and ruffled his hair.

Percy wasn't even sure if his sister was still alive.

His mother certainly wasn't, he'd seen the one-eyed man slice his mother's throat three days ago.

He tried not to think about Sally Jackson too much, or else he'd start crying.

Percy missed his mom.

Tears welled in his eyes, but he kept silent in his hiding spot.

_Don't think about mom, don't think about mom, don't think about mo-_

More tears formed in his eyes.

_Crying makes you human, _his best friend Nico di Angelo had once said.

Well Percy didn't want to be human right now.

Another tear slipped down his cheek as he recalled the pale skin and dark eyes of his friend. The pale features that Percy had grown up around, and would probably never see again.

Percy Jackson is alone now.

A clang.

He paled, gripping the hammer in his hands tightly, his knuckles going white.

A grunt.

Percy steeled himself.

_I'm not letting them hurt me. _

If the gods the owl had mentioned to him were real, Percy prayed that they would let him live.

He smoothly slid the dumpster open, slipping out silently, smiling slightly at his success. He took a small step forward-

_CLANG!_

The small boy felt the color drain out of his face, hearing footsteps heading his way.

Raising the hammer, he stuck his head around the corner.

Two dark figures were arguing, and Percy could see each of them were holding something that shifted between what looked like medieval weapons and guns.

He had two options.

The first was to distract them then run.

But Percy was tired of running from the unnatural creatures that were ruining his life.

The other option was to fight them.

He was sure he'd die doing so.

He sighed mentally, staring at the hammer in his hand wistfully.

It was the only thing he had left of any worth, aside from the ring he wore around his neck. It was a plain golden band with a small square diamond dangling on it. It belonged to his sister, Victoria.

Victoria Jackson, a girl about six years older than her brother. She was the kind of girl who disappeared on random occasions and reappeared about as randomly.

Percy loved her. She always brought him what he asked for, and she always understood Percy.

She had also been the most overprotective sister ever, teaching him how to throw a knife properly in case he got into any trouble.

Well he didn't have a knife, so he'd make do with the hammer.

He bent his elbow back, gripping the hammer tightly, but loose enough to let go at a moment's notice.

He braced himself to run.

Green eyes locked on the spot between two dark figures, and he smirked slightly.

Then he snapped his entire arm forward, making sure to follow through with his wrist.

Percy smirked, then paled as the two figures turned to him.

He scrambled back, dashing away.

A dark blur, and a knife was held at his throat, and a spearhead at his heart.

"Move and you die!" a feminine voice hissed dangerously.

"Get away from me, monster," Percy replied, trying to kick the figures away.

"We're not monsters!"

In an instant, all the weapons were gone.

But Percy was still nervous, shaking with fear. "Wha-wha-"

"We're not going to hurt you either," the boy said. He looked about four years older than Percy, with blue eyes and blonde hair. "I'm Luke,"

"And I'm Thalia," the girl stepped into the light. Her spiky black hair reminded Percy of Nico. Her sky blue eyes screamed danger, but she just grinned at Percy. She looked the same age as Luke.

Percy took a cautious step back, eying them warily. "You know about the monsters too?"

A sympathetic smile replaced the mischievous grin on Thalia's face –the grin that looked purely maniacal to Percy- and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We're monster fighters, commonly known as demigods,"

"Why are you out on your own anyway, kid?" Luke cocked his head to the side, studying Percy curiously.

Percy shook his head. "No one believes me much."

It surprised Luke how coherent this kid was. He looked about four, but spoke like he was older.

"We know about the monsters," Thalia inserted. "How about we get to know each other over a cheeseburger?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but his determined caution was overcome by his hunger. He nodded slightly, causing the duo to grin.

* * *

"My name's Percy," Percy spoke with pride. "My mother is dead, my sister is missing."

"How about your dad?"

"Don't know him, never met him, don't care." Percy answered bitterly. "My stepfather is a right jerk, his name is Gabe Ugliano."

Luke frowned, but Thalia snorted at the name. "Ugliano? Tell me, Percy, is he as ugly as his name?"

A tiny smirk. "Yeah."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Victoria Isobelle Jackson," Percy recited. "She's the best sister ever."

"Do you want to find her?"

Percy eyed Luke, who had asked the question, thoughtfully.

He loved Vic, of course.

And because of this, he wanted to kepp her safe.

His mother had been killed because the one-eyed man was after _him_.

He wasn't going to let anything harm his sister.

"No," Percy answered.

"How about your stepfather?"

"What part of '_my stepfather is a right jerk'_ did you not understand?"

"Is there anyone else you could go to?" Luke asked kindly.

"Well, there's my best friend, Nico," Percy said thoughtfully. "But I don't want him to get hurt by monsters too."

"So what do you plan to do?" Thalia asked. "You're a helpless kid."

An angry, green-eyed glare from Percy, his tiny fists clenching. "Helpless? I'll show you helpless!"

He stood up angrily, slamming his hands against the table, scrambling towards Thalia in a furious rage.

"Percy!" Luke hissed, catching the small boy in his arms before he launched himself at Thalia.

Percy froze, but continued burning Thalia with his eyes.

"Can we keep him? He's a fighter!" the girl flashed her blue eyes at Luke threateningly.

"What am I, a dog?" Percy scoffed, blowing air out of his nose angrily. "No thanks."

"Where will you go?" Luke asked him quietly. "Even though you're not defenceless, it wouldn't be safe for you."

Percy went silent.

"First we'll have to remedy the defenceless part," Luke continued. "Here's a knife. Celestial bronze. Works better on monsters than a hammer, though you almost brained me. Knives are only for the quickest and cleverest fighters."

Percy took the hilt of the knife Luke was holding out to him. "Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"You can't." Thalia interjected.

"But we could be a family," the older boy coaxed. "Just the three of us."

"Yeah!" Thalia grinned. "We'd take care of you, and teach you how to fight, and we'll conquer the universe!"

"And family doesn't ask for payments."

"The most important part, though, is that we look after our own." Luke said firmly.

Percy sat silently, stunned.

"So?" Luke asked Percy. "You can talk now. In fact it would be great if you did."

"Are you serious?" Percy asked them, his gaunt face breaking into a face-splitting grin.

"How about it, Percy Jackson? Would you like to be part of us?"

"Two conditions."

"Name them!" the older kids chorused.

Thalia and Luke looked at each other, laughing a little.

A small smile slipped on Percy's face.

People wanted to have him around.

His stepfather was wrong.

"Swear you won't ditch me. On the most binding swear you have." Percy locked his eyes with Thalia's, then with Luke's.

Luke and Thalia nodded, identical grins on their faces.

Percy sliced his hand open with the knife, and handed it to Luke, his piercing gaze almost daring him to back out.

But Luke wouldn't do that, because he needed this kid as much as Percy needed him.

So he took the knife, and sliced his hand open as well, clasping his hand with Percy's so that their blood mixed.

"I, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, swear that I won't leave Percy Jackson behind. Ever."

Thunder rumbled, and Percy smiled, satisfied, and started applying pressure to his wound. "How about you, Thalia? Who's your godly parent?"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, also known as your new sister." Thalia patted Percy on the back, then shoved her cheeseburger into her mouth.

Then she glared at him. "Wait a minute, how did you know about the gods?"

"An owl told me." Percy's eyes flicked back to his own cheeseburger hungrily. "Haven't eaten in days."

"Knock yourself out," Luke grinned. "We take care of our own, remember?"

"You're explaining everything after you eat though," Thalia said firmly, but her new brother was lost in the wonders of food.

* * *

"What were you saying about an owl?" Thalia asked Percy as they walked into a safe house.

"An owl landed on me and said that the gods were watching me." Percy said simply. "That's it."

"Sounds like Athena," Luke put in. "Why would she help you?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, and Perce?" Thalia asked. "What was the second condition?"

"Someday, I'm gonna visit Nico in New York," Percy said sleepily, falling onto one of the cots. "And you're going with me."

Luke smiled, and looked at Percy, but he was already fast asleep.

"You think we did the right thing?"

"Yeah. We did."

"But did you really have to antagonize him, Thals? Defenceless, really?"

"I had a feeling he was a fighter," Thalia justified. "Just wanted to make sure he has enough spunk to deal with you,"

"You mean _you_," Luke replied. "Who do you think his father is?"

"He doesn't seem to care, Luke, why should we?" Thalia smiled sadly, turning off the lights. "Goodnight, Luke."

"Night Thalia, night Percy,"

"Maybe I'm not alone anymore," Percy mumbled in his sleep, causing Luke's sleepy eyes to wander to Percy, and the last thing he saw before Hypnos took him to dreamland was his new brother with a knife in under his pillow and a contented smile on his lips.

* * *

**_This is my first attempt at a rewrite, please tell me if it's any good. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there!_**

**_TakeYoCookie : Yay! :) Well, you could check out the original version of this story, but it's not very good. Other than that, there are a few out there, but no finished ones. I'm glad you like the idea though, it wasn't exactly easy to think of a unique plot line. _**

**_xxDarkHuntress23xx : Thanks :) That's good to know. _**

**_ : Thanks! I'm glad to hear that :) I'm not sure if a happy ending will be in order, but I can assure you it will be interesting._**

**_BlizzardBlader : Well, I hope this is soon enough for you haha._**

**_kittyhawk09 : Yeah, I made a few adjustment, deletion of characters here and there, but I'm happy to hear you liked it :D_**

**_jenn008 : Here's the update :) _**

**_Piano player3 : I'm also kinda sad that I'm discontinuing it, but it was written in a very disjointed fashion, and I'm kind of embarrassed with the way I wrote it, and I had too many plot twists too early, etcetera. There's also the fact that one of my best friends stalked me and found this account, and I want to impress her because she's brill haha :) _**

**_HHMTPF : Thank you! :) I hope you find this just as good :)_**

**_magicdemi-god223: It was just something I thought fit in nicely, so I was like 'why not?' :D_**

**_lovepercy21 : Yaaay thaaanks! :)_**

**_Nakamura Ishamaru : Descriptive but defined... Hmm, you have a good point there. I concede (melikes this word haha). Well, I certainly hope so, or else that kinda defeats the point of a rewrite, haha. Thank you for the CC! :) _**

**_I was thinking of doing a Youtube vid for this, but I need actor/actress suggestions for YOUNG Percy, YOUNG Luke, YOUNG Thalia, TEENAGE Thalia, YOUNG Nico, TEENAGE Nico, Jason, Bianca, and Hazel. (I'm just going to steal Percy and the ones that were in the movie from the movie hehe) Yeah. I'll send previews of the video to the actors/actresses that I pick or any scene you want to happen in the story (pfft, as if anyone cares enough to do this) Well, if anyone's interested, PM me or review. I might take a while to reply, but I promise you it will be worth it. _**

**_Okay! Enjoy this update, and I hope you like it. :) It skips to a few months after the first chapter, so the trio are already somewhat close and acquainted with each other._**

* * *

Luke Castellan was slightly peeved.

The biggest and most comfortable safehouse he and Thalia had was in need of a clean-up.

It was more of an underground mansion, really, given to Luke by Hermes after the fire that claimed his mother's life, for him to live in, but he hadn't stayed in it much.

Looking back, he couldn't see why he didn't take full advantage of it. It was monster-repelling (courtesy of Hermes), and restocked itself with supplies straight from Hermes' stores on Olympus.

He called it Castellan Manor.

Back to the subject, the place needed a clean-up and updating.

The soft sofabeds that he had stolen from Cotsco (with a couple of favors pulled in) were dusty, the TV needed to be reconnected to the network, the electricity was disconnected, and Luke's gaming room was in need of an upgrade.

Another reason he was miffed was that Thalia had taken a bad throw, so now she was on one of the beds, sleeping it off, leaving Luke to take care of his charge.

There was also the fact that his charge was bleeding in three different places. Percy had a shoulder wound, one on his leg, and a cut that spiraled up the part of his arm between the wrist and the elbow. And the bonus broken leg.

Courtesy of a gorgon who manage to get a whip.

Back to the present.

Percy was pale white, his eyes squeezed tightly in pain, but he suffered in silence, even as the arm wound started turning green.

Poison.

Hence Luke's peeved-ness.

"Percy?" Luke called gently, lifting the boy's chin.

"I'm-" a hiss. "Fine,"

"No you're not," the older boy replied. "And that's okay, because we're going to heal you. Okay?"

Percy nodded, trying to stop the tremors of his body. "Okay."

"Now, I need you to stay still." Luke said. "I'm going to wash the wounds. Can you do that for me?"

A tight nod.

Luke slid the bucket of water towards them, and took a washcloth and started washing the blood off Percy.

"Nngh,"

"Are you okay?"

"Do that again please," Percy groaned.

Luke complied, soaking Percy's arm in the water.

The smaller boy sighed, relaxing. "That feels nice,"

Percy leaned against Luke, and closed his eyes.

Luke checked on the arm wound, his eyes widening.

Where a bloody, infected wound had been, was a healing scar, and as he watched, it glowed blue and sealed completely.

"Percy?"

"Nngh?"

"How did you do that?"

"What?" Percy looked at his arm, and yelped in surprise. "I'm healed!"

"Let me try something," Luke suggested. He lifted Percy in his arms, Percy protesting and giggling, and brought himto the bathroom, and put the kid in a tub of water.

A groan from Percy. "Oh gods,"

Luke's eyes widened, looking over Percy, and freezing when he saw the wounds sealing themselves.

"Perce, it's healed." Luke said, blue eyes glinting with confusion. He didn't mix any nectar with the tub water, and he doubted that diluting godly drink could heal wounds and fix a broken bone in the matter of seconds.

* * *

The green-eyed kid was reveling in the relief he was experiencing. Feeling the healing. Percy could literally feel himself soaking up energy. From behind his closed eyes, he could see flashes of blue and green.

_Blue for healing, green for energy_.

Every time that blue flashed, he could feel something in his body repairing itself. With green, he could feel the exhaustion disappearing little by little, and the mental tiredness he was experiencing fading away.

A giant blue flash, and he felt the fragments of his leg snap into place, but it wasn't painful. It was actually a huge relief.

Another blue flash, and he could almost _see _his bones fusing together.

He certainly could feel it, and it wasn't as painful as he expected. It was soothing, and he could feel the soothing feeling searing through his body.

* * *

"Percy, what did your mom say about your dad?" Luke's blue eyes were sharper than ever. He needed to know.

"Not much," Percy replied. "She said he was lost at sea... I'm sleepy,"

He slumped into the water, eyes closed.

Luke watched him for a moment. The kid was way better than he was a few moments ago, but he was still looking feverish.

As Percy slept, tendrils of water rose from the tub, seeming to dance in the air around, glittering in the light.

It was beautiful to behold. Percy seemed to glow, and his face was so relaxed.

He almost looked like a normal child taking a bath.

Except for, you know, the fact that water was floating around him, instead of bubbles.

Oh, and that Percy was in blood-soaked clothes.

Not to mention the combat boots near the bathtub that had the knife the boy hid in them sticking out.

Well, maybe not so normal, Luke reconsidered. But he supposed that was somehow the closest to normal Percy would ever get.

Maybe it's selfishness, but he didn't really want it any other way. He likes things the way they are, having Thalia and Percy's backs, and them having his.

Luke likes having to watch out for Percy.

He just can't see his life any other way.

But even after all that, he doesn't understand.

* * *

Lying awake in his bed, Luke figures there are only a few logical explanations for what had happened.

One of the more likely theories is that Percy's a god in disguise, sent to test two unwitting demigods, but there's something about the little guy that's unmistakably human, childlike. Also he could've incinerated the monsters and healed himself without assistance. There's also the little detail that _gods don't stick around that long_.

The son of Hermes mentally crosses out that theory.

Maybe the 'bathtub incident', as he will forevermore refer to it as, is a hint of who Percy's father is.

As he thinks it, a glowing trident flickers above the sleeping boy's head for a few seconds, then flickers out of existence.

Now Luke understands, and he doesn't know what to do.

He knows one thing, however.

_He can't let Percy down now. _

* * *

**Well, look who's back. It's your not-so-humble author. I hope you liked it! More details on Castellan Manor in the next chapter, Thalia learns about the incidents that took place, blah blah, and we get to see the weapons that will be featured in this series! Okay REVIEW PLEASE MWAH **


End file.
